Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 464 - Petri Dish Meat
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 464 - Petri Dish Meat is the four-hundred sixty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred thirtieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Season 5 Anniversary Kurt is still raising money for Child's Play Charity, and is at $32,455.74 out of $50,000. Still excited about Season 5's anniversary on the way, Kurt says March 28th will be a celebratory livestream with some old Minecraft worlds and a live recording of an episode. Season 5 has been the series' most consistent, Kurt thinking he passed Season 4's episode title. Question: What started your gluten free journey? I worked at a restaurant that serves gluten free options and heard a lot of stories of how it begins, how did you come to that decision? There is no benefit to cutting gluten from your diet unless you have an allergy like Kurt. Even back in the Nineties, Kurt would often have stomach issues that he started to get used to. When Kurt stopped eating gluten, it was because he felt really pained right away, and lost a lot of weight. Removing gluten really helped Kurt and he is still unsure if he has celiac. Kurt needs to plan ahead when going out to restaurants, and says there is a lot of cross-contamination that can ensue. Question: What do you think of lab-grown meat? Would you ever eat it is you could? Other than sensationalist headlines, Kurt would try it if there is no difference from real meat. Question: Do you have thoughts on the prospect of humans becoming a multi-planet species? Will good 'ol Earth no longer cut it? Kurt thinks a sudden end to Earth's habitability is unlikely, although thinks it could happen over time. There is a camp that sees space exploration as a future necessity rather than for the sake of discovery, which is Kurt's camp. The terraforming Mars ideas many have feel weird to Kurt. Question: When you decided to go east in order to reach the donation goal, did you expect to get a 3 to 1 like to dislike ratio on your video? Having often forgotten about the like bar, Kurt thinks that they were people who instantly clicked dislike. A lot of the initial response from MindCrack members were that it was a great idea, leading him to be taken aback by some of the negativity. He thinks there are some fans more invested in the journey than he is, and that was a little weird to Kurt. Question: What is your favorite genre of music, and do you play any instruments? Kurt does not play any instruments, and says there is some physical weirdness to non-piano instruments. Almost walking into a singular block of lava, Kurt builds the Hidey Hole into the wall. Trivia * The end slate links to F1 2014 with VintageBeef - Race 8 - New Track? and Grow Home (Gameplay) - 15 - Wormy Rescue.